MarioWiki talk:The Glitz Pit
This page is used to discuss any changes to the Glitz Pit or any issues that have occurred. This page is NOT for voting, so please do not vote here. To view archives of the Glitz Pit, please see the archived fights. To suggest a fight, please see the suggestions. I'm colorblind... ...so seriously, I cannot see the font on the Shadow Queen thing. So if some one with similar colorblindness tried to see it, they most likely wouldn't be able to see it. I can't see it, and yes I am blind, with some colors (no that doesn't mean I can't see colors, some think that's what it means, it means you may know this that I can't see the difference between some colors, and I can barely see the font on the Shadow Queen thing). Can we please change it to white or something? Thanks. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 01:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm really really sorry for what I had said in my edit summary. And if it's alright with you, I'll change it tomorrow when I have time, as I'm going to sleep soon. – Jäzz '' 02:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. I didn't think you were being rude, I just thought you weren't understanding. Ok thanks. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 02:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :I tend to forget anybody can have any type of aliment on the internet, and I should be more understanding of it with all my aliments. I really truly apologize. And since I actually have enough battery left in my laptop, I'll change in now, since it's too warm to sleep. – ''Jäzz '' 02:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Better? – ''Jäzz '' 02:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) No. Kidding. ^-^ Yes thank you very much. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 02:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. – ''Jäzz '' 02:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Queen vs. Count Bleck The fight has been going on too long now. Does it not need to end? Does it go by like "having-to-have-at-least-three-votes-before-ending-fight" rule or something? This is the longest fight I've ever seen... --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Apologies, I've been busy getting back into the mode of school. – 'Jäzz ''' 18:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Tis fine. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Again... The fight has been going on for far longer than a week. This needs to be taken care of. Should it just be months, instead of weeks? It's taking too long to change this. Is Jazzi in charge of the Glitz Pit stuff? Because I know she's lots of the time busy. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I am. And you know, you can wait. Because I'm not going to pull an invisible fight just to make it change. – ''Jäzz '' 18:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Oooh. I get it. There aren't any requests. Ok. I'll make a request. And you really need to stop getting on to me for just trying to keep everyone updated when something goes old and needs to be changed. Every time I speak, it seems like you get offended, and there's no reason for you to be offended. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :No. You just irk me. A lot. You can check the subpages, it's really not hard. – ''Jäzz '' 18:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Well I apologize for doing that. I don't try to be or mean to be annoying or obnoxious. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Jazzi, there is really no need to get so angry. Rainbow isn't doing anything wrong in asking that you do the only job you have on the site. - The Count 22:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't angry, I was simply stating he could've checked the subpages. And considering that this is not the only place I have to watch over, it's quite a lot of work just to do this one thing. – ''Jäzz '' 22:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You were sort of angry, Jazzi... At least, that's how it came out when reading it... nothing is interpreted completely correct when talking to someone using text instead of voices. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:02, September 19, 2011 (UTC) New Management Isn't it about time to change the "duel"? I think it's been two weeks by now.... Minifig-me, bOiNg! 20:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it is. --Bullet Francisco 00:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll change it, but I need to figure out how to work it. I've never been the head of the Glitz Pit stuff ever. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:10, November 25, 2011 (UTC) You could copy and paste the last battle, and then edit the name/pictures/etc. Minifig-me, bOiNg! 00:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Right, right, that's not the problem. The problem is all the archiving and other pages and stuff. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh right. Isn't it possible just to copy and paste all the info to the newest archive page? Minifig-me, bOiNg! 01:08, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Eh... yyyeah... it's just not my thing with the whole archiving thing. I hate doing it... --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi I want to vote but I don't know how. Can someone tell me? Whatever, I vote for Wario and Waluigi. But how do you vote? (I'm new here) Voting How do you vote? I'm new here and I don't know how. I choose Wario and Waluigi, just saying, but can you tell me so I can vote? Sure. Anyone can vote. All you is go onto the page and edited under the section of the character(s) and just sign your name. You can also put a brief description on why you vote for that character. [[User:ZeoSpark|'ZeoSpark']] [[User talk:ZeoSpark|'It's a me! Mario!']] 21:52,7/2/2014